


Starstruck Wishes

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko helps, Akko is soft for Diana, Diana dreams, Diana is so soft, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, heart-wrenching? fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Diana's been dreaming of rubies, and a song, and a girl who always left, and she could never find. Awakening to the storms raging outside, with anxiety in her heart, can her best friend grant her wish for rest and something more?Originally posted on tumblr and ff.net for dianakko week.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Starstruck Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't often like my own writing-in fact I probably cringe at it the most-, but this felt soft for me, and I just felt like... awwww. So.. I hope you feel it too?  
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**StarStruck Wishes:**

_“When you wish upon a star… Makes no difference who you are…”_

_A lone figure sat by the hill, basking in the dusk glow of the late afternoon sun, the first few twinkles, sparks of night lights shining overhead, adorning the girl with a floating crown of celestial bodies. An illusion, a magical one, made without the aid of magic, surprisingly. It was simply a deception by perception. And this perception just so happened to belong to one daughter of elegance, a six-year-old Cavendish child._

_“Anything… your heart desires…” Red rubies suddenly flickered in the low lights, gaze boring into deep sea blues. “… will come… to you.”_

_Diana Cavendish was captured, enraptured, mesmerized. The beauty so ephemeral scared her, along with so few simple words._

_“Yeah right.’ The other concluded before running, disappearing into the distance, a mystery of a sad smile painted on her lips._

_“Wait-!”_

_———_

As sudden as the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed, so was the awakening of a young heiress, finding herself swiftly sitting up, breathing ragged and heart speeding up in its work. With wide eyes, she immediately made sense of her surroundings. She was in her new dorm room, the one she shared with her best friend, a girl, Atsuko Kagari for their senior year at Luna Nova Academy.

Having grown a bit too accustomed to the other girl’s presence, Diana now sought it, her hands blindly patting down the spot beside her on their shared queen-sized bed, frantic in her actions, panicking as she neither saw her companion, nor felt her presence at all in the room.

Needless to say, in her state of vulnerability, Diana needed it, needed _her._

Despite all the talk of best friends, and friendship and loyal camaraderie, there was no doubt in Diana’s young mind and heart that she hoped for more from their relationship. Something that could blossom. A romance.

But now, companionship and comfort of a friend were certainly things she needed, putting mushy thoughts aside. She just needed the simple knowledge that someone was there. Just there for her, by her side.

Especially after that nighttime memory- was it a memory? Or was it simply an uncontrolled form of imagination?

This… This _dream_. It recurred quite often nowadays. Supposedly not a frightening nightmare; nevertheless, it haunted Diana all the same, even more than any terrorizing dream she’d had to date.

This past week, it lingered, a troublesome thought. Red, red, constraining eyes. They burned themselves into Diana’s memories.

She wanted to meet the girl, to take away the sadness and return the stars in her eyes. Diana wished to.

Yet she couldn’t. How could she? When she didn’t even know who the person was.

Weak and alone in the dark, the only lights being the flashing streaks of pure power and wrath of nature outside the window painted with the tears of clouds, Diana found her way into a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest as she listened to the grand orchestra of midnight storms.

In her fear, she failed to take notice of the one she sought after, the brunette with the lopsided grin, walking into the room with- not one, but _two-_ mugs of deliciously comforting hot chocolate.

In her maze of thoughts, Diana jolted in surprise as she felt herself encompassed in the most soothing of embraces, warm and strong. Protective. Akko’s scent that could only be hers almost lulled Diana to sleep, along with her rocking back and forth.

Akko, having placed down the mugs, now held the shivering Diana, cheek rested atop the crown of her head, soft blonde curls tickling Akko’s nose.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.”

The words were all the reassurance Diana needed. That’s right, her friend was now back, and that consoling presence was all she needed.

“Mm.”

Feeling the smaller girl squeezing her tighter, Diana squeezed back, chuckling as Akko whispered little jokes into her ear, random words, nonsensical phrases. She missed the warmth as Akko created space between them for a few seconds, to pick up the mugs.

“Hot Chocolate?”

“Thank you.”

——–

Diana was incredulous as she was dragged down the freezing halls of Luna Nova at three in the morning. The weather had long since settled, but that did not dismiss the chill that remained in the air, especially at this hour. Yet, skeptical as she was, she couldn’t help but have fun in this turn of events- dashing down the poorly-lit corridors, hand held firmly in the person she most adored.

“Akko.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Diana squeezed the hand in hers, smiling back at Akko’s bright and cheery demeanor.

“Anytime for you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or three.

Luckily, she could blame the redness of her skin on the evening chill that penetrated through their woolen blankets as they made their way outside, out from the welcoming doors, out into a field and trudging up a hill.

“Akko, what are we doing here?” Diana couldn’t quite help but ask, staring at the sturdy and reliable looking back of her beloved, the one who currently had her gaze to the stars as she shrugged.

“Maybe I just wanted to see some stars.” And there was something so interestingly familiar about the way Akko’s scarlet irises looked at Diana, the way they saw through her soul. “Thought it wouldn’t be too bad to let you tag along. I could use the company, if you don’t mind?” She finished, grinning sheepishly.

Oh, she certainly did not mind one bit, this Diana. In fact, she was overjoyed, truly grateful that Akko would try to do something like this for her to calm down, Diana knowing full well the smaller girl’s intentions despite her saying otherwise.

“Then I have no choice but to entertain you, isn’t that so?”

“Yep!” Akko replied, beginning to play along. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence, your excellency.” She bowed in a knight-ish manner that made Diana swoon, along with that carefree smile.

“Th-the honor is mine.”

Akko gave her a bright smile for that, and Diana’s heart lifted to the skies.

“Now, sensei!”

“s-sensei?”

“Teach me about stars!” Akko grinned, offering a hand to Diana again, the other pointing out to the bright heavenly bodies. “And do it romantically!”

Diana choked on her saliva.

———

One star-study session later, and Diana felt it was time to go back. They certainly couldn’t stay out here and fall asleep on this grass, as romantic as that sounded. Getting wet, sick and chilly didn’t bode well with the heiress.

“Come on, Akko.” With that simple enough beckoning, the brunette followed, entwining their hands, fingers locking securely around one another.

“Yes, princess~”

As they made their way back to their room, Akko escorting Diana carefully, giggling as she found the girl sleepy, swerving along the way, and blushing embarrassed, Diana knew she wouldn’t trade these candid moments for the world.

In the warmth and safety of their shared room, under the protection of the covers, and having changed out of their damp clothes (courtesy of the wet grass they ended up resting on), Diana lay with Akko beside her, the latter reaching over to switch off the lamp in their room, all ready for bed.

With the lights out and the calm outside, Diana did her best to shut her eyes and slow her breathing down to find her repose, though to no success. Trying to change her position, she still found herself restless, physically exhausted, but mentally active.

A hand wrapped itself around Diana’s bicep, calling for her attention.

“Can’t sleep?”

Simply nodding in response, Diana made a little squeak as she felt herself pulled closer, heart suddenly thumping in her ears, face and body heating up as she now lay flush against Akko’s body, her head on her friend’s chest, arms wrapped protectively around her, shapes being drawn on her back and hair caressed gently.

Her mind immediately relaxed.

And then it happened. Akko opened her mouth.

_“When you wish upon a star…_

_Makes no difference who you are”_

Suddenly, Diana’s breath hitched in her throat, eyes widening, listening closely. This song, this _voice._ It sounded similar, only with the evidence of maturity... but… no way… so many years of longing, looking, searching and… just beside her… how could Diana not have seen?

_“Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you”_

Diana immediately felt the urge to see Akko’s expression, what spirit would show through her gaze, through her honest eyes. No wonder their redness was something to behold, so intriguing, so familiar.

 _“If your heart is in your dream…”_ Akko placed her palm against Diana’s heart, looking upon the heiress with a particular fondness in her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. There seemed to be a hidden message in these gestures. _“No request is too extreme.”_

**_[Even a request to be by your side forever…]_ **

_“When you wish upon a star As dreamers do”_

Akko and Diana were certainly dreamers. And Diana wished that whatever signals she was getting, she hoped she was getting right.

_“Fate is kind. She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing”_

Each word hit her deeply, engraving itself into Diana’s own being.

_“Like a bolt out of the blue-“_

Akko came into her life just like that. In an odd manner, but not unappreciated.

_“Fate steps in and sees you through”_

There was a pause in the air, the phrase left hanging as Akko gazed into Diana’s eyes.

“Tell me… Diana.” So close did Akko lean, forehead bumping against Diana’s, noses nuzzling. “What should I do?”

Diana replied:

 _“When you wish upon a star…”_ She breathed out. “What happens Akko? If I wish upon a star tonight?”

The smile that graced Akko’s lovely complexion was nothing short of breath-taking, glowing, shining like a star. Akko was indeed a star. And a dream. Diana’s dream.

“My dear Diana…” With her response in mind, Akko leant in close to Diana’s ear, kissing her cheek along the way, her voice softer than a whisper.

…

**_[“Your dreams come true”]_ **

…

Diana wished upon the star. To give her her confidence. She was now ready to say it.

Hand on Akko’s face, she took a deep breath.

“Akko, I-“

**_THE END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always welcome feedback!! I enjoy it immensely so do leave some kudos and a comment if you could! Thanks!
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
